Property of Cinder
by Paragon Of All That Is Manly
Summary: Cinder always had an eye for beauty, so when a certain red haired girl crosses paths with her, Cinder decided to make the girl hers. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Cinder was working on her homework, to maintain the illusion of being a student. She knew all the answers, she knew what to write about in the essay section, she knew everything about being a huntress. She was almost done until she was interrupted by her arguing subordinates. "Can you shut up for about 5 minutes Mercury? I'm trying to relax." Emerald asked.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Mercury Replied.

"You're a freaking pervert."

Usually, Cinder could tolerate the arguments between the two, but today was an off day for her. She had enough of the arguing children. "I am going for a walk, and if you two are still arguing by the time I get back, **THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!** " Cinder yelled. The raven haired woman got up and stormed out of the room.

"Great, you made her mad."

* * *

Cinder was walking throughout the courtyard, admiring the beauty of the world. Cinder always had an eye for beauty, and if she found something she considered beautiful, she would do anything and everything to obtain it and make it her's. She was walking until she came across a red hooded girl, tripping her.

"Owie." The girl exclaimed.

Cinder decided to be polite and help the girl up.

"Need a hand?"

The hooded girl looked up and smiled. "Thanks" She said.

The young girl took Cinder's hand and was helped up.

When the girl got up, Cinder was able to get a good look at her face, more specifically, her eyes. "Beautiful" She whispered

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Nothing" Cinder said. She couldn't believe she called her beautiful, but she'd be lying if she said that the girl was ugly.

"I'm Ruby by the way." Ruby said.

"Cinder." Cinder said as she held out her hand.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Ruby asked.

Cinder smirked. "Just admiring the beauty of the world, and would you believe I just ran into a very beautiful girl?" Cinder was starting to get bold.

"Really, who?" Ruby said, remaining oblivious.

"You." Cinder said as she wrapped the girl in an embrace.

"Eep!"

When the surprise fell off, Ruby found her blushing face in between the breasts of Cinder. She was quite flattered by the compliment, but she didn't enjoy surprises like that. Ruby decided to break the silence.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Cinder simply smirked, and dove in for a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Cinder asked. Ruby entire face was red at this point, and she used her semblance to run away. Cinder smiled at the retreating figure.

"This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Cinder had returned to her room, content with the evening. Both Emerald and Mercury noticed her smile.

"I have never seen her like this before." Mercury whispered.

"Me neither." Emerald replied back.

Both of them started fighting, daring each other to ask her about her current state. Eventually Emerald won and Mercury was forced to go and risk his life for information.

"Hey, uh, boss. I was wondering why you were smiling, you never smile."

Cinder's features quickly formed into a state of displeasure. She got out her weapons and aimed them at Mercury.

"My business is my own. Anyone who tries to pry will die. Am I understood?" Cinder exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Perfect." She said. Cinder got on her bed and laid there. She knew she had only met the girl, but she could tell that they will have an interesting future. She closed her eyes and starting dreaming of her future property.

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _Cinder had just gotten back from a job slaying a few dozen Grimm swarming some farmlands a few miles north. When she entered her house, she smelled the sweet aroma of cookies. Her wife was obviously cooking. Cinder walked into the kitchen to find her wife was wearing a lovely apron while baking chocolate chip cookies. Ruby had not noticed Cinder arriving, so Cinder decided to have some fun. The raven haired huntress sneaked up to her wife and hugged her. "Eep!"_

 _"Hello Beautiful."_

 _"Cinder! When did you get back?"_

 _"Just now. Were you planning on eating all these cookies by yourself?"_

 _"N-No."_

 _"I can tell when you're lying."_

 _"I was going to save a couple for you."_

 _"You still lied to me, and that deserves some punishment."_

 _Cinder left the kitchen and headed towards the basement. Within the basement, there was a box, within the box were items Cinder used when she need to "Punish" Ruby. Cinder opened the box and picked up a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. Cinder went back into the kitchen and handcuffed her wife._

 _"Cinder, I'm still making cookies."_

 _Cinder put the blindfold on Ruby._

 _"I promise to take care of them, but for now, I need to punish you." Cinder said as she led Ruby up to the bedroom._

* * *

 _Cinder and Ruby were at the park with their son, Garnet. Garnet was 5 years old and was already acting like his red headed mother. He loved to run around and steal cookies from the couple. Ruby, being a cookie lover, would be angry at the thefts, while Cinder would laugh at his adorableness._

 _The two women were on a bench while they watched their son play on the swings with a couple of other children. A few minutes later, the couple noticed that their son was being pushed around by a group of older kids. Cinder got up and marched her way towards the group._

 _"What do you think you're doing to my son?"_

 _"These are our swings. He's not allowed on them." A blond kid replied. Cinder was furious, so she did the logical thing, she brought out her weapons._

 _"Well I say they're his swings now, and you're not allowed on them." Cinder said. She loved to see fear in the eyes of people, and children were no exceptions. The kids started to cry and ran away._

 _"Thanks mommy." Garnet said._

 _"No problem, sweetie."_

* * *

 _(Dream End)_

Cinder woke up to the morning sun with new resolve to make Ruby her's


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder had been thinking about Ruby. Her beautiful red hair, her beautiful silver eyes, and her beautiful flustered face. Cureently, Cinder was preparing for her date tonight with Ruby. Cinder still smiled at the memory.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Cinder had been shopping with Emerald for some "supplies", which Emerald had insisted on doing for "The sake of the mission". The only reason Cinder went along with it was because she was still hung up on Ruby, hoping to meet her again._

 _While Emerald was looking over clothes and accessories, Cinder had spotted a familiar red hood. 'Perfect!' Cinder thought as she made her way over to Ruby. She quietly sneaked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Ruby turned around and looked pale._

 _"Hello Ruby." Cinder said._

 _"H-H-Hi, um, Cinder."_

 _"Look, I just want to apologize for the way I acted when we met. I just tend to get really direct when I like something."_

 _"And you like me?" Ruby asked, confused._

 _"Why would that surprise you, you are rather beautiful."_

 _"But you're more pretty than m-" Ruby said, but quickly shut up before she could finish. Cinder smirked._

 _"So you think I'm pretty?"_

 _Ruby was starting to get more flustered, before eventually nodded._

 _"Well, I'm glad you think so." Cinder was tracing her finger along Ruby's face._

 _"Say, would you like to go on a date with me? Since you think I'm so pretty." Cinder asked._

 _Ruby had gotten more flustered. Shen then whispered something._

 _"What was that, dear? I couldn't hear you."_

 _"I said Okay" Ruby replied. Cinder was internally smiling, but she wouldn't show it._

 _"Perfect, Meet me in the Courtyard, where we met."_

 _Ruby slowly nodded. Cinder brought herself to Ruby's ear._

 _"I'll make sure you have a good night." She whispered._

 _Ruby was blushing like she never blushed before._

* * *

(Flashback End)

Cinder was making her way through the school to the courtyard, along the way getting stares from about every she came upon. She used to enjoy the stares, somewhat. They proved that Cinder was a very attractive woman. Now all they proved was that a lot of people were perverts.

When Cinder arrived at the Courtyard, she could instantly spot Ruby waiting on a bench.

"Hello Ruby." Cinder said.

"H-Hi Cinder."

"You ready for our date." Cinder practically moaned at the word _Date_.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ruby said.

* * *

Cinder and Ruby were on an airship overlooking Vale. Ruby was admiring the view, while Cinder was admiring Ruby.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied.

Cinder noticed a bit discomfort in Ruby's voice.

"What's wrong? Nervous?"

"A bit. I've never been on a date before."

Cinder chuckled a bit. "You're too damn adorable for your own good, you know that right?"

Ruby looked down in embarrassment.

* * *

Cinder had taken Ruby to a rather nice restaurant in the center of Vale called "Moonlight Grove" where the 2 were seated instantly, despite it's huge wait time, even with reservation. Cinder had gotten around this by using some of her underworld connections.

"So, what do you think?" Cinder asked.

"It's really fancy, are you sure you can afford this?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can, nothing's too good for my little rose."

Cinder had decided to make a game out of how many times she can get Ruby to blush on their date. She was up to 6.

"Why do you say stuff like that?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you call me names like that?"

"You want to know the truth?" Cinder asked.

Ruby nodded.

"I like to see you blush." Cinder replied.

The count was now up to 7.

After the two of the started eating, Cinder noticed someone out of the corner of her eye.

"I think someone is watching us." Cinder said.

"What makes you say that?"

"This person has been following us since we got into the airship."

"What does this person look like?" Ruby asked.

"She has long blonde hair with-"

"Purple eyes and a rather revealing outfit?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Cinder asked.

"That's my sister, Yang. Calling her overprotective would be an understatement." Ruby replied.

Cinder got an idea.

"After dinner, do you want to see if we can lose her?"

"I don't know. Yang would probably get really mad."

"There isn't supposed to be a Yang tonight, just You and me." Cinder said.

Ruby was hesitant for a few moments, but eventually nodded.

The two continued to eat, until Ruby interrupted with another question.

"So, are we going back to Beacon after this?" Ruby asked.

"No, I got something else planned." Cinder said.

"Like what?"

"Tell me, how do you feel about horror movies?" Cinder said with a slight grin.

* * *

Going to this movie was the best idea Cinder had outside her usual life. Cinder had taken Ruby to see "Blackout in Vale", a movie about Vale losing power, and then being overrun with Grimm. Ruby had been clinging to Cinder's arm since the first jump scare.

"It's alright Ruby, it isn't real." Cinder said to sooth the young red head.

"I know it isn't, but I'm still going to have nightmares tonight." Ruby replied.

Scratch that, this was Cinder's best idea, period.

* * *

Now that the movie was over, Cinder decided to enact the final part in her plan.

"Oh no!" She said in realistic sounding surprise.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"It's 9:17."

Ruby's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"But the airships stop leaving at 9:00. We can't get back to Beacon. What are we going to do?" Ruby was in tears, Cinder couldn't wait to make the girl her's.

"Well, I can get us a room at a hotel." Cinder said.

"What?"

"We do need somewhere to sleep for tonight, don't we?"

"O-Oh, yeah" Ruby said.

"Follow me, I know a good place." Cinder said, walking towards the most expensive district in town.

* * *

"This place is really expensive looking, are you sure you can afford it?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said at the restaurant, nothing's too god for my little rose." Cinder replied.

"O-Okay, too bad they only had rooms with one bed, though."

"Yeah, a shame."

In truth, Cinder had specifically asked for a one bed room.

Ruby had now noticed that Cinder was on the bed with her.

"Hey, we're not going to do anything tonight, are we?" Ruby asked.

"Like what?" Cinder asked in return, despite fully knowing what Ruby meant.

"You know-" Ruby got in real close " _Sex_." She whispered.

"Would that make you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied.

"Well, I wouldn't want to make my little rose uncomfortable." Cinder could actually see the relief on Ruby's face.

"it doesn't matter anyway, I'm fine with cuddling." Cinder said as she hugged Ruby.

"Eep."

Cinder just loved that "Eep" sound. It was music to her ears.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Leave some ideas in the reviews, cause I'm going to be honest, I have no idea where this story is going.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder had been thinking about her date with Ruby, and she was thankful that it all went smoothly. It was hard for her to keep a calm and serious aura around Mercury and Emerald, but she did it anyways. Cinder was currently in the court yard, at the place where she met Ruby, admiring the beauty of the world. 'It's a shame that Salem wants to corrupt it.' Cinder thought.

Unfortunately, Cinder's thoughts were interrupted by a white haired girl. Cinder recognizes this girl as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and one of the richest girls on Remnant. "Are you the girl Ruby keeps talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, Ruby talks about me?" Cinder replied.

"Yeah, and from what I've heard, you're not the type of person Ruby should be around."

"And why is that?" Cinder mocked.

"Because Ruby is a sweet and pure girl, while you're just a deviant." Weiss said.

Cinder could tell that this wasn't just about Ruby being around Cinder, there was much more. Cinder looked in Weiss' eyes, and within them, were eyes of Envy.

"You like her, don't you?" Cinder asked.

"W-What? I don't like the dolt!" Weiss declared.

"You're a bad liar, Weiss Schnee. I can see it in your eyes. You want Ruby."

Weiss was sputtering, thinking about what to say. This raven haired girl had figured out that she had a crush on Ruby just moments after meeting her. Weiss went back to her serious persona.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I want you to stay the hell away from Ruby!" Weiss said.

"And I don't think _you_ understand. When I want something, I take it, no matter what. Ruby is mine, and I will fight anyone and anything to make sure that I keep her." Cinder said.

Weiss couldn't believe it, she was being intimidated.

"She isn't some piece of property that you can own! She's a human being!"

"I know that, and I'll make sure she knows that staying with me is in her best interest." Cinder calmly said.

The two stared at each other, letting their eyes do the talking. After several minutes, Cinder came out triumphant as Weiss left.

"That was quite easy." Cinder said.

* * *

Yang couldn't believe it. Ruby, her precious, innocent baby sister went on a date. Yang was furious that some whore had managed to seduce Ruby, but she wasn't going to take this lying down. She wandered around for hours until she finally the succubus.

"YOU!" Yang yelled.

Cinder looked in Yang's direction, her face that off curiosity.

"I remember you. You're the girl who stalked Me on my date with Ruby. Yang was it?" Cinder said.

"How dare you try to date my sister! She's only 15, she's too young to go on dates. And I don't even know how old you are."

"Was that a compliment?" Cinder smugly asked.

"You know damn well it wasn't." Yang said.

Cinder silently laughed at Yang's overprotective issues.

"So you're saying that Ruby doesn't get to choose what to do with her life?"

"No, I'm telling you to-"

"If Ruby herself says that she doesn't want to date me, I'll accept it, but I won't accept people trying to interfere."

Cinder got up and stared down the blonde brawler. Yang wasn't usually afraid of anything, but the eyes of Cinder Fall glowed like hell fire.

"I want you to stay away from my sister." Yang said as she turned around and left.

'I wonder if the black haired team mate is going to talk to me about Ruby?' Cinder wondered.

* * *

Emerald was not an idiot. No matter what Cinder says, she could tell that she was not behaving normally. Emerald decided to some spy work, and voila, she found out that Cinder was pursuing someone. She couldn't believe it. Emerald had been serving Cinder for years, and now she's dating someone else, discarding Emerald to the trash.

While Emerald tried very hard to deny it, it was very obvious that she was in love with Cinder, and now her love was dating some childish huntress.

After much brainstorming, Emerald decided to confront the child and scare off the competition.

She finally found Ruby in the library reading a book. Emerald went up to the little thieving girl.

"Are you Ruby Rose?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Ruby replied.

"The same Ruby who's dating Cinder fall?"

"Well, we're not exactly-"

"Ok, I get, you're the one I'm looking for." Emerald said.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Too warn you."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Cinder is far too good for a childish girl like you, so you better stay away from her!" Emerald declared.

"But-" Ruby couldn't finish because Emerald had already left.

* * *

Cinder was still at the same location in the Court Yard when she was approached by none other than the cute rose. Cinder got up and went in for a hug, with the younger girl reciprocating it.

"Hello Ruby. How was your day?" Cinder asked.

"It was pretty normal, but this one girl said I should stay away from you." Ruby said.

"And what did this girl look like?"

"She had green hair and brown skin."

'Emerald' Cinder thought.

"And are you going to stay away?"

"I don't know. I don't know that much about you to tell if you're the type of person I shouldn't hang around with." Ruby said.

"Well, don't you worry. Cinder's going to take care of this green haired person who dared to threaten my little rose." Cinder said. Ruby always blushed at Cinder's nicknames.

* * *

Cinder arrived at her dorm, ready to do what was necessary. She opened the door to see Emerald on her scroll and Mercury napping.

"Emerald, can I talk to you for a second?" Cinder said, feigning politeness.

"Sure."

"Is it true that you told Ruby to, and I quote, _'Leave Cinder alone because she's too good for you'_?"

Emerald's eyes bulged.

"You dare to interfere with my personal life?"

"It's just that, well I thought she was distracting you." Emerald explained.

"I decide what to do with my life, not you, NOT ANYBODY!" At this point, Cinder had full blown wrath in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emerald pleaded.

"Oh, you're going to be." Cinder said as she took out her weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I got a good look at my latest chapter, I decided I didn't like it, so I did a redo, Hope you guys don't mind.

* * *

"I hope you learned your lesson." Cinder said. Cinder did not take the revelation that Emerald tried to break Ruby and her up lightly.

"I DID! I DID!" A bruised Emerald pleaded.

Cinder smirked. "Good, and I do hope you come up with a good excuse about how you got hurt so much. I'd be a shame if some decided to investigate us."

"I will!" Emerald cried.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go relax." Cinder said with a familiar red head in mind.

Emerald now knew how serious Cinder was about Ruby. While it broke her heart that her love had eyes for another, she decided that a broken heart was better than a broken everything.

* * *

"Ruby, Please! Have I ever lied to you before?" Yang asked. When Yang had failed to intimidate Cinder, she decided on the next best thing, actually talking about it with Ruby.

"Yes, you have, on several occasions." Ruby answered. Now Ruby appreciated Yang's protectiveness, it made her feel loved, but sometimes it annoyed her, now being one of those times.

"What? Name one time!" Yang demanded.

"What about the time you said that if I ate watermelon seeds, a watermelon would grow in my stomach?"

"That doesn't count, I was just teasing you."

"Or the one time you told me that Silver was a jerk just because I had a crush on him?" Ruby argued.

Yang wanted to argue about Ruby's first serious crush, but she actually did tell Ruby that he was an jerk just to deter her. Ruby sighed and calmed down.

"Look Yang, I understand that you don't like me dating, but I actually like Cinder, and I like hanging out with her." Ruby said.

It was obvious to Yang that she had lost, so she also calmed down.

"Ruby, please understand that, as an older sister, I'm supposed to protect you, also I really don't like Cinder." Yang said.

"Yes, you have made that last part pretty clear." Ruby flatly replied. "But there's going to be a time where I won't have you to protect me. I just want to see what kind of person Cinder really is."

"And if she turns out to be a blood-sucking sadist, you'll break up with her?" Yang hopefully asked.

Ruby smiled. "Of course."

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

* * *

Cinder arrived at Team RWBY's dorm to ask about Ruby's location. She knocked on the door 2 times and waited for an answer. And the one who opened the door was none other than The Blonde Bimbo herself.

"Hello, Xiao Long." Cinder greeted.

"Hello Cinder." Yang greeted back.

"Is Ruby here?"

"Hey Cinder!" Ruby practically clung on to Cinder.

"Hello my darling Rose." Cinder smiled warmly at the adorable reaper. Ruby's cheeks grey red once again.

"Cinder, not in front of Yang." Ruby complained.

Yang, meanwhile, was fuming, with her eyes turning red. She was about to attack Cinder when she remembered what Ruby told her.

"Are you OK, Xiao Long?" Cinder asked with a mocking tone. She was secretly enjoying seeing the blonde so angry.

"Just. Peachy! Now. If. You'll. Excuse. Me. I. Need. To. Go. Punch. Something." Yang said, gritting her teeth and closing the door.

"What's wrong with her?" An oblivious Ruby asked.

"No idea." Cinder lied.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I needed to relax, and so I thought about hanging around with my favorite girl."

"I'm your favorite girl?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." Cinder said as she hugged Ruby tightly.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about watching a movie at my room. It's a romance I think you'll like."

"Don't you have team mates?"

"I do, but you don't need to worry about them."

* * *

Roman was pissed that Tweedledee and Tweedledum had shown up at the base.

"Why did Cinder ask you to come here?" Roman asked.

"Said something about you being lazy and shit like that." Mercury replied.

"And what happened to her?" Roman asked, noticing the very hurt Emerald.

"I-uh, I fell down some stairs." Emerald lied, rather weakly. Roman didn't believe her.

"So you're telling me that you got multiple bruises, cuts, and a black eye, _from falling down the stairs_?"

"Yes."

"Domestic abuse isn't funny Emerald, You should report this to the police." Roman mocked.

Emerald simply punched him in the face.

"Oww! _Touchy_."

* * *

"So what's this Movie called?" Ruby asked.

"It's called _Beauty and the Beast_. It's about a Human being in a forbidden relationship with a Faunus." Cinder replied.

"But what's so forbidden about being in a relationship with a Faunus?"

"The movie was made about a decade and a half ago, back when Faunus were still hated by the masses. This was actually one of the first movies to portray Faunus and Human relationships in a positive light."

"Oh, OK."

Cinder prepared the movie, along with snacks and drinks, and pressed play.

"Hey Cinder?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"What's this?"

Cinder turned in Ruby direction, and spotted her holding her bondage magazine.

"Where did you get that?" Cinder nervously asked.

"I found it on the floor."

'Damn it Cinder!'

"So what is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's a magazine." Cinder replied, blushing.

"Hey Cinder, you're blushing!"

"Just give me the damn magazine." Cinder said.

Ruby complied. "No need to curse."

Cinder made sure to hide the magazine in a more secure location.

"So what's bondage?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Cinder replied flatly.

"What's bondage? The magazine said that more the 62% of couples admitted to trying bondage."

Cinder didn't know how to answer. "It's an _adult_ thing." Cinder slowly said.

"Adult? you mean like _sex_." Ruby whispered that last part.

Cinder slowly nodded.

"Should we try it?"

Cinder spat out the drink she was unknowingly drinking.

"Um, not right now."


End file.
